Love will find a way
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: Songfic. Just pointless fluff. Forbidden love story though, so anyone who wants to read a forbidden love story, here's something to chew on.


**This is a songfic, just pointless fluff. One day came to my brain and BOOM! wrote this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song.**

"Hey, Raven!" Beast Boy knocked on his dark teammate's door. "Robin called a

meeting. Come on!" Raven silently opened the door and walked out as quiet as a

shadow.

"Calm down, Beast Boy. You don't have to yell or bang the door to get my

attention. Your voice is impossible to ignore," Raven said in monotone. Beast Boy

frowned at that insult, but he didn't mind. Most people wouldn't believe this, but

Beast Boy had actually been helping Raven release her emotions, or more specifically,

her anger. See, Raven was good at sarcasm, meaning she couldn't resist making fun of

him. He allowed this to happen because he knew that sarcasm was the one thing that

could help Raven release her anger. Ever since he met the lonely girl, all he wanted

to do was to make her smile/feel emotions.

"Team, I have decided to install a new rule. I talked with Batman," Robin's

eye twitched at his former mentor's name, "And he also agreed that it was for the

best. I hereby declare that romantic relationships are forbidden. If I catch anyone in a

relationship, they'll be kicked off the team. If somebody knew about it and didn't

tell, they'll also be kicked off. We can't afford to let emotions get the best of us." As

predictable, all the Titans' hearts broke.

Starfire cried loudly for she knew Robin loved her, but he just proved he didn't care

about her anymore. Robin had just stated that he didn't want to be with her. Cyborg

had hoped that one day, he could be with Bee. Robin had just taken away his one

chance to be with any girl. It's hard just to have one girl not to run away, screaming

their head off the moment they saw him. It was even harder to have a girl fall in love

with you. He knew Bee had a crush on him, but Robin just took away the chance to

even be with her.

Beast Boy and Raven were by far the worst. The changeling was in love with

the gothic girl, but his heart shattered at hearing the news. All his life, ever since he

turned green, not a single girl liked him or showed any interest in him. It was one of

the few reasons he play pranks. He wanted attention. He wanted to be known.

Everybody knew Robin, Cyborg, and even Kid Flash, but when it came to him there

was only insults; no compliments. He knew he didn't have a chance with Raven, but

still, that doesn't mean he couldn't try.

As for Raven, she broke apart inside. She was in love with the green guy. He made her

feel, something she didn't how to do until he came along. Now Robin had robbed her

of the chance being with Beast Boy. All the members were furious at Robin, but hid

it. This was a chance in a lifetime to be with people who accept you and they didn't

want to risk having it taken away. They had a feeling that Robin knew that and used it

to his advantage.

Later that night, on the rooftop, Beast Boy was sitting at the edge of the

Tower, swinging his feet. He was thinking about his predicament when his nose

detected the scent of lavender. He instantly knew who it was. "Hi, Rae. How you

doing? I'm doing horribly. Now I'll never be with the girl I love," Beast Boy greeted

the girl with bitterness clear in his voice. She could tell that he wasn't in the mood

for teasing.

"I just can't believe that Robin did that," she replied. "Now, I'll never be with

the guy I love."

Predictably, BB turned around as fast as lightning, "Who?" Instead of

answering, Raven walked towards him and kneeled so she was level with him. She

took hold of his face and kissed him gently. Beast Boy was shocked, but instantly

returned the kiss. They broke apart slowly, not wanting it to end, but knowing that it

had to.

BB smiled a soft smile, "I love you too, but thanks to Robin we can't be

together." He got up and walked in the direction of the door. When he was in the

middle of the roof, he heard a soft voice sing.

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

She blushed at that because it wasn't true.

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

She grabbed his hand and put it above her heart. He could feel her heart beat along

with his because to her, no matter where she was, she felt at home as long as she was

with him.

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to sing.

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

It was true; he had realized that even though they were forbidden to be a couple, the

love between them will never die.

_There's a perfect world shining in your eyes_

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way._

They both kissed and embraced each other. The sun started to rise, but for now, they

were comfortable. For now, it was the two of them. They would decide later what to

do with Robin. But for now they were content.

**In my point of view, that sucked. If you think otherwise, review it then and tell me what you think.**

**I would like to thank 7-LunaAbraxos-7 for convincing me to post this is on even though it wasn't like my other stories.**


End file.
